


til death don't us part.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dead People, F/M, I know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Naked Female Clothed Male, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albert misses his girlfriend...so he risks everything for one last time with her.





	til death don't us part.

Albert missed her...so much, she had been got for 7 months now but everyday felt like her funeral all over again; he wanted one last time... one memory he could have to himself. he looked to his staff in the corner... gnarled wood with a black gem as the focus point. he stands up fetching his cloak and staff and walks out into the dead of night. 

he spent an hour digging till he hit the wood top of his beloved's coffin... he jumps down, ripping it open, there she was...his love. his life. his everything. he leaned down holding her cheek...a slight ooze came from her flesh, he didn't care "my love... it's been hell without you" he lay by her turning her head to face him with a small click before opening her mouth for a kiss, entangling his tongue with hers...the taste of bad meat in his mouth. 

"I've missed you...don't you worry, we'll be together again!" he sits up grabbing his staff, waving the focus point over her as he chants. she let off a small groan as her body filled with life...fully cognitive...with limited functions. a ghoul...but that didn't matter...he'd take care of her. he took her hand but her let off a small pained grunt "o-oh my love I'm sorry...the necrosis must hurt...I'll be careful. he hovered over her lightly kissing his neck, listening to her shaky breathing made his chest flutter and his loins heat...he lightly rubbed her breast...not as soft as he remembered but he still felt aroused when he touched it. he looked down to his crotch...he's already bulging.

he unsheathed himself letting his length fall out, giving it a few strokes before lifting away his lover's decayed soaked clothes, he slowly slides in kissing her to hush her sounds, his eyes gleaming down as he pumped, careful to clench his fingers around the coffin’s edge so they would graze her sweetly ragged flesh "I Love You Elizabeth...i promise I'll never leave you again" he pumps faster grazing his tongue against her breast, not caring about the smell or taste...he wanted it to be about them.  
he loved the soft sludgy texture of her... decay seemed to refine her walls, it drove him mad, he was moaning out loud without noticing, letting out a moany grunt as he came, placing a kiss on his rotten lover's neck. he lay there...inside her. on her revving body...and cried, for hours...on the peeks of dawn he got up, covered her in his cloak and carried her home.

**Author's Note:**

> there's nothing you can say that i haven't already say to myself.


End file.
